Born to Blossom, Bloom to Perish
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Queen Rue & King Mytho are at wits end;both wanting to Unite their kingdoms,but neither knowing how to go about it.until her Majesty Rue gives birth to a beautiful baby girl.The two arrange meetings from then on between FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Fakir/Ahiru


**Born to Blossom, Bloom to Perish**

**Summary: Queen Rue and King Mytho are at wits end; both wanting to Unite their kingdoms, but neither knowing how to go about it...until her Majesty Rue gives birth to a beautiful baby girl. The two arrange meetings from then on between his Highnesses own son and her Majesties daughter. It was only a matter of time before the two fell in love...but not every story...comes with a happy ending. **

**Anime: Princess Tutu**

**Couple: Ahiru/Fakir**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**The Beginning of a New Story**

**-x-x-x-**

_Hues of violets and blues highlighted the skies above; fields of posies, daffodils and daisies veiled hills and mountain caps, covering them to the edges and ends. Rivers filled with rushing waters always changing, blues and greens, teals and reds, reflecting the suns' and moons' majestic radiance and luminosity, there sheen embracing everything they touched._

_Three Kingdoms ruled over the lands, but only two were ruled by kind and respected leaders. The Kingdom Pas De Deux was ruled by the young, beautiful and kind hearted Queen Rue and the intelligent, adventurous young King Siegfried. Though young, she had not yet given birth to a child, so there was no heir to the throne, but she wouldn't despair. The Kingdom Pas De Valse was ruled by the handsome, brave and refined young King Mytho, who had a newborn son, but no Queen. His lovely queen had died during the birth of his heir, and had left him alone to care for the young boy, Prince Fakir._

_Though, far, far away, in the Kingdom Pas Des Cordeaux, a Kingdom shrouded in a dark mist, there was another King; King Raven, a dark, twisted and evil King, who sought control over all three Kingdoms. He wielded great power, but knew that King Mytho and King Siegfried's powers were still much greater, so in all his ravenousness, he chose to wait until weakness befell his bordering Kingdoms. With a son of his own, he felt, the best way for control, would be through...marriage, but only if his plans were to form into the sinister plot he foretold._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**(Three Years Later)**_

"Your Majesty!" A young woman with pale short curly brown hair ran through the halls; she was dressed in a simple black dress with a white apron and black buckle shoes with white stockings to her knees. A white towel stained with blood was held in her arms as she opened the doors to his Majesties study. "Your Majesty! A baby girl, the queen has given birth to a beautiful baby girl!"

He looked up at her, his eyes bearing his fatigue and exhaustion was only too obvious with the lines under his doe brown eyes. His full white wavy hair was slightly drenched with sweat, having been training in the courtyard in hopes of finding time consuming distraction that would focus both his mind and body on something entirely different that his love, sadly, that had only taken up little of his time as his ears had quickly been consumed with the cries and screams of his queen. "Hermia, how is she?"

"Who your Majesty; the child or Queen Rue?"

"Rue, my darling Rue, how is she?"

Hermia smiled, "The queen is resting in your chambers, awaiting your arrival, to show you your daughter, and our newly born princess."

"...I see..." He smiled in sincere; his heart shining through his eyes at the good bearings that his faithful servant and his queens' personal maid had brought to him. "I will go see than, my daughter." He stood from his seat and left the room, Hermia following her king silently so that she could make sure that there was nothing else needed before she turned in for the night as well.

"Rue," He called out softly to his love; knocking ever so gently on the door before entering. "Rue darling, how do you fair?"

A gorgeous young queen lay clad in a chiffon nightgown and robes; her long auburn hair was in a thick braid over her shoulders, burgundy eyes, wide with joy, stared into his. She smiled back to her King and motioned him forward, his pace steady, hesitant.

"Siegfried, my love, why so timid?"

"Forgive me love, I am just...unsure if I should hold, or even touch, such a fragile being, so frail and beautiful...I wouldn't want to hurt her."

"Which one should be more afraid, you or the babe? She wants to see whom, the hovering shadow belongs, step closer my love."

"Yes, of course." He moved forward and his doe brown eyes met baby pond blue orbs, fuzzy pink hair was on her head and her body was only starting to change into its normal ivory, unlike its earlier red from birth. "She's...even more beautiful than I had imagined," He spoke softly.

"My Queen, My King, if that is all; I bid you both good night. May our new born princess, and our kindly King and Queen, rest in ease, with hopes of a new future in our waits."

"Thank you Hermia, we take your words to heart, please sleep well. Tomorrow, the princess will meet her people, and be introduced to our fellow lords, ladies and neighboring Kingdoms. It will be a busy day indeed,"

Hermia smiled and bowed respectfully, then turned and left, shutting the door almost silently.

_**-x-x-x-**_

The next day had been a busy one, much like predicted by his majesty and her highness, and as such, the queen had spent the majority of her time greeting guests from far off countries and Kingdoms.

Though, they were happy with the growing list, they most anticipated the arrival of a certain King, and young prince.

"Rue, love,"

"Siegfried, dear?" She smiled when he leaned forward and kissed her gently upon her lips, placing a peck on his daughters' forehead as well.

"My brother has arrived, and as well, the young prince."

She grinned when the two awaited guests stepped in. The King looked utterly identical to her Siegfried, being the half brother, younger, yet absolutely identical. "Wonderful!" Next to the King, she was blessed with the handsome sight of the young prince; a boy of three years old, give or take a few months. He had black hair neatly trimmed and styled with dark piercing green eyes. He smiled cutely at Rue who bent down slightly, her burgundy red dress pulling around her feet as she let the young prince move closer to see the baby he was eyeing curiously.

"Is she yours?" He asked cutely."

Rue smiled, "Indeed, she is."

"What's her name?"

"Her name, is..." Rue looked to her daughter and smiled enchantingly, "Ahiru."

"Ahiru..." He said, testing it out at first, "Ahiru!" He smiled, "I like it!"

She laughed, "I'm glad you approve."

_"Ah,"_ Ahiru's small and petite hands took hold of a ruby that was held by a chain around the boys' neck.

"Ah, uh, Ahiru. You can't have that."

"Ahiru," The young prince moved over so the baby could see him. "I'm Fakir, when you get a little bigger, we can play together!"

"Hehe,"

_"Mm, MAH! Hahawhawhahe," _The newborns' laughter could be heard, echoing through the castle's great hall. Rue stood back up with Siegfried's arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"I'm sure; she will enjoy that, little prince Fakir." Rue responded to the boys' excitement with calm words.

"Then, how about, on the summer of her fifth birthday, they meet again." Siegfried suggested.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," The younger King spoke for the first time with a soft mellow voice.

"I look forward to it. Mytho, I wanted to talk with you about a future arrangement for the two."

"Siegfried," Rue said warningly,

"Ah, but I will wait till after the ceremony, of course."

"Heh heh," Mytho soft laugh seemed a little empty, but was warmer than its normal lackluster.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Sadly, it would seem that fate had other plans for the mighty king Siegfried. For he had fallen ill only four months after the birth of his little princess Ahiru, and now he faced a great fear._

_Dying, before ever getting to see his daughter grow up; and that scared him more than any evil._

_**-x-x-x-**_

"Darling, please," Rue sat with her legs sprawled across the floor, her arms and head lying on the bed of her and her love's chambers.

_"Rue, don't cry,"_ He spoke in a hoarse voice, pain pulsed through his throat as he spoke, causing him to fall into a fit of coughs.

"Siegfried!" Rue grabbed a glass of cold water and handed it to him.

_**COUGH~COUGH~COUGH~**_

It was silent for a moment as he took a drink of some water before setting the cup back down. _"Thank you..."_

"Brother,"

The two turned to see Mytho standing in the doorway, fear and pain etched in his eyes.

"Mytho, come here." Rue said softly, tear stained cheeks marred her normally beautiful complexion. He stepped in closer and kneeled down before his brother on both knees. He took Siegfrieds' hand and placed a kiss on it.

"Brother, please don't leave..." Tears flowed from his brown doe eyes. "I have no one else, please don't go..." His words were soft, hesitant, indignant...scared...

_"Mytho, that isn't true." _His voice was barely heard in a whisper, but they listened to his words and hung onto them, clung to them. _"You have a strong son, Fakir; and,"_ Siegfried smiled,_ "If you will have her, Rue..."_

"What!"

"Brother?"

The two looked confused; Rue was confused and shocked at her loves bold endeavors.

_"Mytho, I will die, and in time, I want you to take Rue as your Queen," _His eyes fell shut; for a while they thought him asleep, but that thought was soon erased when he began to speak once again. _"Keep her safe, keep him strong; bring those two kids together; that is my only wish."_

_And it was a wish they couldn't argue with; their hearts would not be in it..._

_So that night, with his daughter held in his arms asleep, and his love holding him in her arms, tears falling freely as her forehead touched against his soft hair, the King Siegfried died, peacefully, with hopes of a happy and beautiful life for his most precious family._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Hard storm clouds crashed violently on the night after the great king's death; with mourning hearts, heavy with sorrow, no one had been aware of the cruel and sinister plot forming in the vile and wicked King Raven. However, their ignorance would soon be taken advantage of, and they would learn of the plots of heartache shaping within the mind of the dark King._

_"Father...?" A child's voice called out in the dimly lit stone built room. "Father, where are you?"_

_He had raven black/purple hair finely cut with grayish/brown eyes, only four years old; he walked alone through the hall in search of his father._

_"What is it Autor?" Came the cold voice of his raven like father._

_"Father, you seem upset..."_

_"No, I am not upset...I am merely giving my grievance to the dead King Siegfried."_

_"So you are depressed because he is dead?"_

_A dark chuckle came from the stone surroundings. "Quite the contrary, my boy; I have never been happier." A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the castle and it's Kingdom. _

_'Father?'_

_"Autor, you will be the next King of __Pas De Deux_, and when that happens, we will both over throw _Pas De Valse_, look forward to it._"_

_It was no simple phrase or idea; it was a promise and an order. The young Autor shivered at the cold feel of his father's hatred hovering in the air, "Yes, father." He left the room and ran outside, far away from the castle in which he lived._

_'...father...'_

_His fear consumed his thoughts, his heart, and his very soul. He didn't want to fear his own father, but that cold voice, heartless chuckle and distant look sent chills down his very spine. It gave him a sense of dread that something horrible was soon to begin._

_He finally stopped at a large lake and sat with his knees tucked into his chest, his face buried in his arms as he held tears in and merely sat in the night's cool and crisp breeze. He had no idea that what was soon to befall him, would be the greatest, and most heart battering challenge he'd ever be faced with._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Me: Hope you all enjoy! Please Read and Review! ^_^''**_


End file.
